


you're fine (and you're mine)

by sleipnirismybaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Communication, Hair-pulling, Lack of Communication, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Sappy, Topping from the Bottom, not about sexy times though don't worry all consensual here, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleipnirismybaby/pseuds/sleipnirismybaby
Summary: Magnus’s face is a blank canvas that Alec can’t read. Centuries stand between them, each year another stone mortared into the castle that’s protected the warlock from centuries of persecution. Immortality shows in Magnus’s face, in every move he takes, in the words he speaks. But until this moment, Alec hadn’t truly comprehended what that meant for them.





	you're fine (and you're mine)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Because Magnus in bright, obvious lipstick is my goal which looks like it won’t be fulfilled. So I’m writing this. You can find me at taeismybaby on tumblr. Again, thanks to my beta baejongdae on tumblr! The title is inspired by the lyrics of the song Come and Get Your Love by Redbone. 
> 
> A/N 2: This has been languishing in my drafts for like 3 years so I’m honestly finishing it to get rid of it lingering in the back of my mind. I saw the wedding and it really inspired me to finish this. Also it’s much harder than I thought to write about sexily putting on lipstick??? I’m sorry but here it is.

“Been getting into mom’s drawers again, big brother?” Izzy smirks at Alec from where she’s balanced on the edge of his cluttered desk. 

Alec loves his sister, but sometimes he can tell that Jace had a hand in her life. Namely when she gives that insufferable smug look and says obscure things.

“What, Izzy? I don’t have time for this. Do you know the hell I’m in right now after the mess with Valentine? And everything else?”

Izzy raises both her eyebrows, she’s still pale and out of sorts but she seems more herself in this moment than she has in weeks. “That didn’t stop you from getting some last night, did it?” she asks. She taps the underside of her jaw. “You’ve got a little thing here.”

Alec swipes irritably at his jaw and pulls his hand away. There’s nothing. “What?” he grumbles.

She rolls her eyes and points to the other side.

“Ahh,” Alec groans, wiping the other side. “Seriously, by the angel—.”

He stops, gaping at his purple fingers. The lipstick catches the light, glittering enticingly and damningly on his hands.

“Ahh, I’m surprised though,” Izzy remarks, inspecting his fingers. “Usually, Magnus wears long lasting lipstick. This is rather messy for him.”

Dazedly, Alec thinks back to that morning when Magnus had stopped him just at the door to give him that kiss. The smug expression on the warlock’s face had puzzled him, but he’d brushed it off in his rush to get out the door and back to the institute. Obviously, that had been a mistake.

“Fuck,” he groans, lowering his face into his hands.

His sister’s laughter sends a sudden spike of anger and humiliation through his heart. He had walked around the Institute like this, and suddenly the weird looks and snickering of his fellow shadowhunters made sense. He was going to kill Magnus. 

A firm slap on his back brings him back, and Alec looks up at his sister. 

“You’ve been hanging out with Simon using that swearword,” she teases. “Anyways, you should clean that up. We have a meeting with Mom soon.” She rolls her eyes and mimes a heart attack, but Alec suddenly pushes up from his chair quickly.

“Woah,” Izzy yelps, slipping off the desk and banging her elbow. “You surprised me!” she grumbles, rubbing at the sore spot.

Alec’s too busy staring vacantly into the distance, a horrified look brewing in his eyes.

“What?” Izzy asks wearily, sizing her weird brother up. The kiss mark is now completely smudged, but still obvious on his jaw.

“Mom’s going to know, Izzy,” Alec murmurs. “Everyone’s going to tell her, and she’s going to know.”

That, Izzy acknowledges, is going to be awkward. “Well,” she offers, “at least she knows you’re dating? It’s not like it’s a secret?” A cold comfort, but it’s the best she can offer.

“I’m going to kill him,” Alec says calmly. His fists clench over the paperwork on his desk, crumbling pages of important documents.

“Now Alec,” Izzy says cautiously, “it’s not something to kill him over.”

“Then I’ll maim him,” Alec snaps. He can’t believe it. All day he’d walked around with lipstick on his face. 

Izzy doesn’t understand. It’s not about the kiss mark really, or the whispers or even his mother’s disapproval, but that Magnus hadn’t asked him. His heart aches with hurt and confusion. What had been the point of this? Some way to needle at his mother? Or Alec? He had thought they were okay, that despite the hurdles and struggles of their relationship, they were okay.

“Here,” Izzy says, handing him a wipe. She looks concerned now, all the teasing and laughter gone from her body language. 

In that moment, Alec loves her furiously. There’s a long day ahead before he can go to Magnus, but with Izzy beside him there’s nothing to fear.

~

The door to Magnus’s apartment stands between Alec and the conversation he’s been reciting and imagining for hours. The key is in his hand, and with a hesitation he hasn’t felt since the first time, he unlocks the door. 

It swings open, and he walks inside, for once not taking off his boots at the door. No more delays, no more reciting. The lights are coming from the living room, and he rounds the corner not knowing what to expect.

Magnus is lounging on the couch in a dark green silk robe, tied loosely. The line of his waist is fully revealed, and the smooth inside of his thigh is framed by the robe’s gold embroidery. For a brief moment, Alec forgets what he was going to say, his mouth dry. It’s impossible to keep his eyes from the dark space between his boyfriend’s legs, or the pink of one exposed nipple. Framed by curls of dark, un-styled hair, dark golden eyes flicker up and catch his own, hooded and almost sleepy. Alec recognizes that look, a simmering heat that Magnus does nothing to hide. 

Alec stares helplessly as Magnus lifts his hands, devoid of rings, and beckons him with an elegant twist of his bare wrist. His other hand holds a book loosely, opened to the middle page as though he’s just been interrupted from a quiet evening. Only the two wine glasses on the table give away the pretense. One has the perfect imprint of dark lips on the rim, the same color Magnus left on him that morning. But Magnus’s lips are pink. In fact, aside from the gold of his irises, Magnus is unadorned, bare for Alec’s eyes. A chill shudders down Alec’s spine, a tingle of electricity that burns him to the depths of his gut.

“Alexander,” Magnus purrs, his hand hovering in the space between them. 

Alec realizes suddenly that he’s moved from the pillar where he’d frozen a few moments before. The tips of his dirty boots are touching the couch. The gold embroidered cuff of Magnus’s robe slides down Magnus’s arm slowly, dragging Alec’s eyes to the delicate veins in his bare wrist. With a force of will he’ll remember to reward himself for later, Alec forces his eyes to Magnus’s face.

Strength, Alec reminds himself. He takes a deep breath, but still feels terribly unbalanced. The righteous anger he’d cultivated on the walk to apartment seems wispy and immaterial in the presence of Magnus himself. But he can’t let his feelings about the kiss mark rest like this.

“Magnus,” he says, his voice rasping over his lover’s name.

The slits of Magnus’s pupils blow wide, swallowing the gold of his irises until there are only slivers of color. 

Because of him, Alec thinks helplessly. Magnus reacts like that because of him. A surge of something indescribable hits him, something he’s only felt towards Jace. But it’s different, not poisoned with bitterness or envy. He doesn’t want to put a name to it, but it’s overwhelming. 

No one else, Alec thinks. Those beautiful eyes, Magnus himself, they’re Alec’s now. Alec’s the only one allowed to see Magnus’ like this, bare and beautiful in the light.

But what he needs to say, what he’s rehearsed at the Institute and on his walk to the apartment is important, not only for himself, but for their relationship. If he doesn’t speak now, he never will, and the frustration will seep into the fabric of their lives.

“Magnus, we need to talk about the – the kiss mark,” Alec stutters. 

The spider web of tension between them breaks and dissolves as quickly as it came, leaving only the two of them in the quiet of the apartment. Magnus’s hand lowers between them, and with a subtle flick of his other hand, the robe covers his bare chest and thigh. In only a moment, the sensuality that exuded from every line of his body is gone.

It’s another moment of realization for Alec, that Magnus had been posing for him, and had posed like that for many others during his long life.

“I left no hickeys,” says Magnus. His eyes are hooded with a wariness that Alec regrets.

“No,” Alec agrees, “but you left a lipstick mark on me this morning. I went to work like that Magnus. My coworkers saw me, my sister saw it.” He wants his boyfriend to understand, to realize why this matters to him.

Magnus looks at him with dark eyes, human eyes. He’s covered his mark, concealed and protected himself. Protected himself from Alec.

“This means something to you?” Magnus asks. His tone is careful.

Alec takes a breath. “Yes.”

A silence settles over them, poignant and tense. Magnus’s face is a blank canvas, that Alec can’t read. Centuries stand between them, each year another stone mortared into the castle that’s protected the warlock from centuries of persecution. Immortality shows in Magnus’s face, in every move he takes, in the words he speaks. But until this moment, Alec hadn’t truly comprehended what that meant for them. 

”I’ve heard relationships take effort.” They’re words Alec’s said before, in this apartment months before, when Magnus’s years of experience had almost caused Alec to walk away.

The tension in the apartment holds for a moment, and then it fades. Magnus closes his eyes for a moment as he seems to consider something. When his eyes open they’re golden again, the pupils softened into an oval.

“I’ve heard the same.” The older man smiles crookedly at Alec. “Come here, let’s not talk while you’re standing in the middle of the living room.”

Alec sits and the words come spilling out of him, raw and jumbled. It’s nothing close to the careful, reasonable speech he had planned, but better for it. One elegant hand rises and settles over the back of his neck, not gripping but holding Alec down, keeping him centered and solid. The weight of Magnus’s hand makes it easier to say the worst of his twisted emotions.

He ends it saying, “I felt like you didn’t respect me.”

Only the slight flex of Magnus’s hand against his neck betrays the man’s shock, but that movement unspools the tangled knot of anxiety he’s held inside himself. Intellectually, he knows that Magnus would never think that way, but there’s a difference between knowing and knowing.

The silence holds for a moment longer, before Magnus breaks it. “There’s nothing in this world that could take away my respect for you Alexander.”

Alec feels a shaky smile pulling at his lips, and the tightness in his chest eases. “Not even if Jace beat me in an archery contest?” His voice is still rough with emotion, but the tense mixture of fear and anger that had dodged him all day is gone.

Magnus scoffs, “As if Jace could beat you with a bow in your hand. Now Izzy on the other hand…” he trails off, a wicked smirk breaking across his lips.

“Ugh,” Alec sighs, “Don’t mention my sister, she saw your handiwork this morning. I’ll have to call her and say everything’s fine.”

“I’m sure she appreciated what a precise mark I made, I had to practice several times on my own hand to make a perfect kiss mark.” Magnus frowned a little, his pink lips pouting. “It’s not as easy as the movies make it look, and Izzy’s a woman of impeccable taste.”

“Magnus don’t just say that! She doesn’t need to know we have sex or appreciate any kiss marks of any kind!” Alec groans, gesturing with his hand in exasperation. He falters as his hand brushes against Magnus’s robe. It slips gently off those broad shoulders, exposing the sloping line of the warlock’s body. Alec has only just started to understand Magnus’s expressions, but the gleam in his boyfriend’s cat-eyes, and the flush on his cheeks is undeniably smug.

“Did you like it?” Magnus purrs wickedly. He reaches out and brushes his thumb over the place where he’d kissed Alec that morning. “Did you look in the mirror and see where I’d left my mark on you?”

Alec swallows roughly and catches Magnus’s hand in his own, holding the warm palm against the curve of his own jaw. With courage he didn’t know he had, he kisses that soft palm with his chapped lips, marveling that he can do this simple gesture.

“I did,” he admits. Because he had, for a single moment before reality had hit him, there’d been heat in his gut. “But ask me next time, okay?”

Magnus smiles at him sweetly but with a hint of wickedness that makes Alec’s heart stutter.

“Of course, darling,” Magnus says. Then, with an easy gesture, he lays Alec out over the length of the couch, dirty boots and all.

“Umph!” Alec yelps, flinging out his hand to catch the back of the couch, and planting one foot firmly on the floor. Magnus’s hands rest next to his head, his muscular body firm and solid over him. The robe is more like a suggestion at this point, barely clinging together at Magnus’s waist and hanging fully open over his torso.

“Magnus, my shoes,” Alec groans.

“Mhmm,” Magnus hums, brushing his lips tenderly over the curve of Alec’s jaw. He presses a soft kiss to the corner of Alec’s mouth, a teasing brush of his lips that does nothing to satisfy Alec. 

Even with only the bare touch of their mouths, Alec feels the tension from earlier rising inside of him. That flickering heat of attraction is always there with Magnus, but there is something different, something slower and sweeter than even the night before, an understanding that’s brought them closer.

“I want you to put it on for me, darling,” Magnus whispers, finally pressing his sweet tongue into Alec’s mouth.

“What?” Alec gasps, his hands fisting desperately in the robe, pulling it to get at smooth skin. What could Alec possibly want Magnus to put on, when the man was already wearing one robe too much.

Magnus chuckles, pulling away to press his thumb against Alec’s wet lips. “My lipstick, I want to kiss you with it,” he says, dragging the pad of his thumb over Alec’s bottom lip, “with your permission this time.”

“Yeah, bedroom?” It seems so far away, but Magnus’s vanity is there. Alec could be patient, despite the slow swelling of his erection trapped in his pants.

Magnus laughs, and stretches one hand over Alec’s head to grab something off the side table. “That won’t be necessary.” He offers Alec the purple lipstick from this morning. Alec takes it, but his mind is racing to the elaborate staging he’d walked in on only thirty minutes before.

“You planned this!” Alec accuses. He stares at the tube of lipstick, offended almost by the simplicity of Magnus’s plot.

Magnus smiles down at him, mischievously. “Well, not all of it,” he muses. “I certainly expected a more sexually fevered response and less of a discussion about boundaries and consent.”

Alec feels a flare of regret, and some of it must have shown on his face because Magnus tuts at him.

“None of that now,” he says, flicking Alec’s forehead softly with a finger. “I wouldn’t trade the conversation we had for anything.”

It’s a new feeling to know that he can fight with someone and it’s not a dramatic all or nothing showdown, Alec thinks. Disagreements, anger, frustration, they’re a normal part of a relationship, something to be brought up and explored and understood, not something that will ruin them, even though they’re new and fragile.

The silence between them stretches for a moment, charged with tenderness.

Alec settles his free hand on Magnus’s exposed thigh, running his fingertips down to the tender skin at the back of Magnus’s knee.

“We’ll need to change positions,” Alec murmurs.

“Hmm,” Magnus hums. He pulls away and pushes Alec’s feet off the couch so he can sit. The robe hangs from his shoulders exposing his collarbones. Alec stares as his boyfriend pats his thighs invitingly.

“Come sit.” Magnus smiles at him, and Alec wastes no time pulling his boots off.

There’s a power here that feels delicate and unspoken as Alec straddles Magnus’s thighs. The position is weird, almost exposing, but Alec likes it. He’s always looked down a little at Magnus, but it had never meant anything because Alec looks down at most people. But here, now, with Magnus’s throat tilted back against the couch and his lips open and inviting, there’s a new feeling

Alec glances away from the delicate line of Magnus’s jaw and throat, an unsettling fluttering in his chest.

“Alexander?” Magnus asks. Two warm hands settle on his thighs, heavy and reassuring.

Alec shakes his head. “It’s nothing, just worried I’ll put it on wrong.”

Magnus’s eyes crinkle a little with his smile, the golden glow seems different than usual without the usual makeup to attract the eye. Alec had never realized what a different it made until this moment. Barefaced Magnus looks softer, lighter and years younger. There’s a slimness to his jaw and a plumpness to his cheeks that Alec had never noticed before, even his nose seems different.

“Do you use your makeup to look older?” Alec asks, tracing one finger over the soft curve of one cheek.

“As a warlock of some power, I find that having to fend of accusations of youth makes one’s job less tedious,” Magnus says wryly. “I stopped aging somewhere in my early twenties, and never shed my baby face. Thankfully the modern world uses makeup to achieve striking results. Contouring does my wonders and allows me to avoid annoying questions.” He smirks, “How old do I usually look to you, Alexander?”

“Thirty?” Alec hazards a guess. “Now, about twenty or so? Have I really not seen you without makeup on before?” He frowns, trying to recall any other day that he’d woken up early enough or stayed awake late enough to see Magnus barefaced.

The hands on his thighs squeeze a little as Magnus’s admits rather sheepishly, “No, I always made sure to be awake before you, or asleep after you. There’s a certain intimacy in allowing anyone to see me like this, Alexander.” 

Alec glances away, struck once more with how there’s still so much he doesn’t know about Magnus. Decades, centuries of experience yawn between them.

“Hey,” Magnus says softly, one hand rising to touch his chin. “I’m here with you now.”

“Yeah, I know,” Alec mutters, his own free hand rising to hold Magnus’s. He smiles and breathes out the worry. “Now really, I need some help with this.” He holds up the glittering tube of purple lipstick.

Magnus laughs. “Well first open it.”

With a quick twist of his fingers, Alec pulls the applicator out holding it carefully by the handle.

“Now,” Magnus says softly, “hold my chin and brush it over my bottom lip.” 

His voice is rougher, and Alec feels the slow swell of an erection nudging at his thigh. The hooded golden eyes are locked on his face, but Alec focuses entirely on the plushness of the warlock’s lips and keeping his hand steady. The groove of the applicator settles against the curve of Magnus’s lips, the dark plum shockingly dark against the natural pink of his lips. Focusing, he finishes applying to the inside of the bottom line and pulls back to watch Magnus rub his lips together. The lipstick doesn’t quite fill in perfectly at the top of his upper lip, the cupid bow not fully defined. Carefully Alec takes the tip of applicator and finishes Magnus’s cupid bow.

“Perfect,” Magnus purrs, taking the tube from his hands, quickly twisting the applicator in and tossing it to the side table.

It clatters alarmingly, but Alec can barely breath past the way Magnus slides his hands up the front of his chest to tug his jacket down to the bend of his elbows. It catches there, as Magnus folds Alec’s hands across the small of his own back. 

His voice catches in his throat as he groans. “Magnus, please.”

“Shhh, darling,” Magnus murmurs, his hands slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt. Underneath the dark veil of his eyelashes Magnus’s golden eyes flicker to his own, as he calmly leans forward and presses a soft kiss over the wild beating of his heart. “You’ll be good for me, won’t you Alexander?”

The groan that catches at Alec’s throat almost chokes him, and his dick which had settled as he focused on applying the lipstick surges in his underwear. His shirt opens over his chest, but Magnus pulls it down to join the jacket restricting his arms.

“So pretty,” Magnus breathes. Alec can’t hear that without going pink from the tips of his ears down to his throat. Magnus’s bare fingers, unpainted for the first time since Alec’s know him, thumb over his nipples, careful not to smudge the lipstick mark. 

“I’m not,” Alec protests, ducking his head and suddenly finding Magnus’s stare penetrating and frustrating for entirely unsexy reasons. If anyone is pretty it’s Magnus, not Alec.

“Hmm,” Magnus hums, and pinches suddenly at both nubs. Alec can’t help but choke, a sizzle of something like pain traveling up his spine. Magnus’s hair, soft and curling without product in it, brushes against his chest as Magnus licks at his right nipple, the line of wetness causing Alec’s toes to curl. An exhale of breath against the wetness makes Alec whine a bit in his throat, sensitive from the chill. 

“Don’t tease, Magnus,” Alec can’t help but gasp, frustrated and slightly confused. There is usually a certain franticness to their encounters that is entirely absent now, as Magnus pinches at his swollen nipples again. “Please, enough,” he begs, spreading his thighs wider over Magnus’s lap, looking down at where the warlock’s own cock is pushing at his robe and dampening the silk fabric with precum.

One of Magnus’s hands smooths down his thigh, and without even a twist of his fingers, Alec’s pants, boots and socks vanish.

“Thorough,” Alec laughs. “I think you forgot some things though?” He flexes his arms against the soft restraint of his shirt and jacket.

“No, I don’t think so,” Magnus says softly. “I like you right where I have you.” He squeezes Alec’s thigh and drags his nails softly against the muscle there, just enough to mark. The choked moan that leaves Alec’s mouth doesn’t sound anything like him. 

Magnus’s eyes brighten with delight. “Ahh, you like that?” He grins, the flash of his teeth against the dark plum of his lips striking. 

He does, he does like it, Alec thinks with surprise. The burn in his shoulders from holding his hands behind him, the sting in his thigh from Magnus’s nails, and the soreness of his nipples.

“Yeah,” he breathes. “Touch me like that more, Magnus please.”

Both of Magnus’s hands drop to his thighs and drag down the meat of his thighs, slow and deep enough to raise welts. Alec shudders, feeling the sting resonate through his body. His head drops forward into the curve of Magnus’s shoulder, and he bites down on the soft skin bared by the warlock’s loose robe.

“Alexander,” Magnus groans, hands clenching around his thighs. It brings a shivery pleasure to Alec to hear Magnus affected by him.

He’s taken by surprise when Magnus wraps his arms around his waist and heaves him down onto the couch, straddling his legs in turn. The warlock’s dark curls, free from product, look soft and fluffy in the golden light of the living room. Alec clenches his fingers futilely behind himself, arms now truly trapped by his clothes and the couch. He whines just slightly, flexing his shoulders and arching towards Magnus, aching to touch him.

“Ohh,” Magnus sighs. One hand gripes his chin as Magnus carefully presses his lips just underneath his jaw, again by his mouth and once more against his lips. His lover pulls back and smiles, his lipstick fading and almost gone in the corners. “Look at you, you’re so sweet, my darling.” One thumb brushes softly over his lower lip, and Alec can feel the slickness of the lipstick smearing across his mouth 

Those fingers glide into his hair, tugging at the short strands to bare his neck to Magnus’s lips and tongue. Only the barest flash of teeth glide over the thin skin at his collarbone, enough to sting, but not mark.

“Magnus,” Alec can’t help but whine, hips straining up as his cock twitches against his stomach.

“Just let me open myself for you,” Magnus laughs breathlessly. 

There’s a flush to his cheeks that Alec can see even against the rich color of his skin, Alec aches to kiss him. “I want to do it.”

Magnus grins down at him, lipstick barely clinging to the outline of his lips, his hair sticks to his temples, slightly damp with sweat. “But I like you just like this. My sweet boy waiting so patiently to please me.” He reaches to the side table and coats his fingers from the jar of scented oil waiting there, already warmed and prepared. Magnus wastes no time reaching behind himself, balancing on Alec’s thighs with one hand clenching at his hair.

The warlock sighs shakily as he slides a finger inside of himself, but Alec can’t see it. The only visible part of Magnus is the broad expanse of his chest and one shoulder where the robe has fallen to his elbow. Magnus’s cock presses up against the silk of the robe, a spreading dampness where the tip is leaking, but Alec can’t touch it and Magnus himself pays it no attention.

Alec surges forward to get his lips against the smooth skin of Magnus’s chest, biting at the skin below the line of his collarbone. If he can’t get his hands on him, he’ll leave his own marks on Magnus’s skin.

“Ah, Alec,” Magnus gasps, hands tugging at Alec’s hair. “Harder, bite harder.”

The warlock’s hands are still busy behind, Alec can feel his shoulder muscles moving as he digs his teeth in the slope of his boyfriend’s neck. He manages a half circle of hickies around the base of Magnus’s neck before the hand in his hair drags him back, shoving him down harder against the sofa.

There’s a red flush across Magnus’s cheeks and chest, and the robe frames the way his golden skin shines with exertion.

The warlock’s free hand, gleaming with lube, slides down and takes hold of his cock. Alec can’t help but jerk, briefly shocked by how hard he is, how much he wants to be inside Magnus, and make him feel good. Make him realize no one else can ever make him feel so good or be so good for him.

“Magnus please,” he gasps, flexing his arms in the confines of his clothes, unable to break free.

Magnus glances down at him, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. “Have you been good for me, sayang?” He purrs, dragging his hand slowly up Alec’s cock, his thumb rubbing smooth circles over the tip of his cock. 

“Yes,” Alec begs desperately, opening his chest and craning up to catch Magnus’s lips with his own.

Magnus mouth softens, and he lets Alec kiss him, once, twice.

“You’ve been so good,” Magnus murmurs, and with a shift of his hips, he sinks down inch by inch onto Alec’s cock.

The desperate feeling in Alec’s chest releases, a sort of hazy warmth settling inside of him instead. His hips feel like they’re melting, and the only thing he can feel is the warmth of Magnus’s body holding him steady against the sofa. 

They rest there for a moment, before Magnus starts rocking his hips, back and forth, keeping Alec inside.

“You feel so good,” Magnus gasps, hands clenching at Alec’s shoulders. 

So do you, Alec wants to say. But he can’t seem to find the words.

Magnus slides his hands into Alec’s hair, clenching at the strands and kissing Alec’s mouth just short of desperate. They breath together, mouth to mouth, as they rock together. Minutes feeling like seconds as Alec floats, brimming with pleasure.

“Can you come for me, sayang?” Magnus gasps against his mouth, dragging one hand from his hair down his neck to press over the sensitive flesh of Alec’s nipple. The sting drags a groan from his chest, and his hips can’t help but jerk up, harder than anything they’ve done yet.

“Yeah,” he whines, “yes, please Magnus. I wanna come.”

Magnus smiles down at him, pupils blown wide with arousal. Slowly, Magnus blinks down at him. Once, twice, before a deep rumble comes from his chest. For the first time, Magnus pulls up and drops down on top of him. Alec can’t help but shiver, and desperately strain to keep his hips still the way Magnus likes it.

Magnus doesn’t hurry, mouth slack and eyes clinging to every part of Alec. Running over his abs and chest, his mouth and eyes.

“Alexander, you’re so good for me,” he groans, reaching down and grasping at his own cock. He pulls, slightly desperate with it. “Now, come.”

Alec’s orgasm floods over him, and he jerks as he comes inside Magnus’s heat.

He can feel the way Magnus clenches around him, the warmth over his stomach when he comes.

He feels hazy from it, dazed and wrung out from orgasming. Magnus croons at him, voice shaky but soft with words that Alec can’t begin to understand as he gasps raggedly against the sofa. His cock slips free and Magnus pulls away from him, and he can’t help but whine as the cool air of the apartment hits him. He’s cold, and where did Magnus go?

“Shh, darling, my sweet boy,” Magnus says, softly pulling him forward against his bare chest. That’s better, Alec thinks. He can hear the thump of Magnus’s heart now, feel the warmth of body cradling him. It feels good.

The pressure around his forearms suddenly vanishes, and his arms fall free. They ache a little, sort of tingling, but it doesn’t matter, because now he can wrap himself around Magnus. Hold him tight so he doesn’t pull away again.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and into bed, sweetheart.” Magnus must do something with magic, because he slides one arm under Alec’s legs and another around his back and lifts him. Alec just clings tighter, mouth brushing against the side of Magnus’s throat he hasn’t bruised yet.

I should fix that, Alec thinks slowly. He sets his teeth against the unmarked skin and sucks. Magnus shudders, arms flexing around him.

“None of that now,” he says firmly. “We’re both done for tonight, sayang.”

“Mhmpf,” Alec mutters, distracted by moving to the next patch of skin and starting again.

Magnus laughs breathlessly, and extracts Alec from his arms and onto the top of the sheets. And magic, Alec thinks, is amazing because with a flick of Magnus’s elegant fingers, a line of damp cloth flies into the bedroom.

Magnus carefully wipes them both down, paying special attention to both their mouths. The cloth is purple at the end of it and abandoned in the hamper. It’s cool in the bedroom, and when Alec whines, Magnus slides the sheets out from underneath him with a twist of power.

He tucks them both underneath the covers, and with some coaxing Alec grudgingly drinks some water.

The water helps, because the clinging slowness in his thoughts seems to disappear. The world is clearer than it’s been in what feels like hours. Magnus’s warm fingers smooth through his hair and all the way down his back, Alec is loathed to interrupt because it feels so good, but he wants to know.

“What does it mean?” he murmurs, tracing a slow path down Magnus’s chest with a finger. He settles his hand against the curve of his boyfriend’s waist and glances up at those hooded golden eyes. The pupil is expanded, and Magnus’s looks sleepy and pleased.

“Hmm, what does what mean?” Magnus says, brushing his fingers slowly through Alec’s hair.

“The word you called me, when we were—” Alec stops, reluctant to put a name to it.

“Making love?” Magnus whispers.

Yes, Alec thinks. They had made love today.

“Come here.” Magnus tightens his hand and pulls at Alec’s hair, careful to grip just right. Alec bites back a groan, and arches into the slight sting. It’s not quite arousal, it’s too early for that, but it still feels good, in a way he’d never expected.

Alec moves up and kisses Magnus, a slow slide of their lips against each other.

“It’s my mother tongue,” Magnus whispers against his mouth, like he’s sharing a secret meant only for the two of them. “It means darling or beloved.”

A silence hangs between them before Alec simply nods. There’s no more to ask, at least not yet.

Magnus smiles at him in the dark of the room, the lights from outside barely illuminating the side of his face. His pupils are getting thinner, and the gold of his eyes glitter like a cats in the dark. He’s beautiful, Alec thinks. Beautiful and his. It’s enough to know that for Magnus even that one word was more than he’d given anyone in decades.

“I love you, Magnus,” he says honestly, bringing a hand up and brushing against the curve of Magnus’s parted lips.

“Alexander…” Magnus’s eyes blink once, stunned. Alec can’t help but laugh a little.

“Did you think I didn’t? That I wouldn’t tell you?” He asks, amused despite himself.

Magnus laughs with him, voice hoarser than it was just before. Alec kisses him twice, under each eye. 

“Oh sayang, my darling,” Magnus whispers, voice choked with emotions. “I love you as well. Never doubt that.”

Alec looks at him, his face barely visible in the dark, their bodies tangled together in their sheets. “I won’t, not anymore,” he finally says.

They kiss in the dim glow of the streetlights, again, and again until they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Indonesian:  
> sayang : darling
> 
> A/N: if that’s wrong please tell me, I do not speak Indonesian, which is why there is nothing but that word here. Also, I’m not up to date on where Magnus was born, I guessed Indonesia from what info I could find, but idk for sure. If you can tell me thanks!
> 
> Also, I never realized how hard it would be to transition from a serious relationship conversation to sex… which is why there isn’t like, a super in-depth discussion? There wasn’t supposed to be like, actual conversation? The orgasm was also weird to write, sorry if it was sort of abrupt. It felt abrupt writing it, but I was sick of rewriting it. This was supposed to just be smut why did I do that to myself… and the ending, I wasn’t really satisfied with the last line myself, but I hope you guys like it!


End file.
